Usuario discusión:Sasukeuzumaki
hoLA SOBRE MI PERSONAJE YA PUSE TODO JUTSUS LO DE LOS ELEMENTOS KEKKEI GENKAI ,TOTTA Y OTROS LO PONDRE DEPUES AHH PUSE HISTORIA AUNQUE NO ESTA TERMINADO DEL TODO DIME PUEDO ENTRAR 18:33 6 sep 2011 (UTC) espero tu repuesta muy bien seguire editando mi personaje mas tarde ok yo pondre los jutsus basicos que me se depues pongo los de natsuko lo que pondre son basicos gracias de antemano depues le pongo mas al personaje Oye Sasuke no entiendo el mensaje que el deja la org en el mensaje de Nasaku en naruto wiki y tu me hechasteis conque explicame que me lioAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 20:04 6 sep 2011 (UTC) entonces no haberme dicho que todos los que se fueron fue por mi culpa por que la culpa de andres,lautaro,nasaku no fue culpa mia ya que se lo pregunte en el chat y me dijieron que NOAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 20:07 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Regresp Sasuke Sama Yo Quiero Regresar Otra vez A Burijii Te Lo Ruego quiero Regresar Mis Problemas con Kensei estan Solucionados Te Pido Perod... Yo Quiero Regresar Historia sasuke sama voy a usar el 9 hokage en mi historia y pienso matarlo por lo tanto le pondre unos ataque dime que elemento le pongo espero tu repuesta 23:36 6 sep 2011 (UTC) tambien ya termine mi personaje en un 80% espero haber que dices y si entro 00:20 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke me puedes crear el elemento muerto? va que puedes usar más muertos de lo normal exceptos los kages espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 08:36 7 sep 2011 (UTC) ok entoces lo dejare gravemente herido tu lo matas ok 14:21 7 sep 2011 (UTC) y gracias pór la plantilla nuevo sharingan sasuke me dijistes que me cambiara de sharingan pues es esta la imagen que quiero por problemas no la puede poner no se cuales son los problemas P.D:puedo ser el nieto de de Danzo y cambiaria todo mi personaje buevo??Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:19 7 sep 2011 (UTC) te dire de antemano las cosas que tendre todos los elementos yin y yan altura 1,95 cm, peso lo normal y kenke i genkai madera,sharingan,MSE sagre del clan uchicha y tendria sharingans por un brazo entero y no se que más ya te avisare espero que aceptes mi condiciones saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:25 7 sep 2011 (UTC) es para el dr muerte si hazmelo como tu veas como este mejor si mi personaje no puede usar elMSE MOROHA TAMPOCO PODRIA YA QUE EL NO ES MIEMBRO DEL CLAN UCHICHAAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:08 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola sasuke soy skim alvaro me dejo un mensaje sobre un puesto bacante me gustaria recibir informacion sobre eso... Ahora estoy en tatsu y esperare los resultados finales tengo fe d q entrare pero si no es asi me gustaria tener otras alternativas Chat Podrías venir un rato al chat quiero decirte 2 cosas hazlo rápido XD plis 17:21 7 sep 2011 (UTC) vente al chatZider Ximenon 17:56 7 sep 2011 (UTC) espadas hola Sasuke mira voy a crear la super espada vibradora de elemento rayo es de killer bee quieres que te ponga cómo usuario ya que tú le vencistes?? espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:29 8 sep 2011 (UTC) respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:45 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola oye me e enterado que están todas las plazas libres de burijii y Lautaro me dijo que sseguro que volveria Andres y Nasaku(ningun miembro se fue por mi culpa se lo pregunte yo) y vi que rechazastes la oferta de skim entonces que pasa conmigo?? espero tu respuesta hola hola, un usuario me ofrecio pertenecer a esto http://es.aldea.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity, me dijo que NO ES UNA ORG, solo algo como un rol, puedo pertenecer???? te pregunto por si me podrian echar de burijji si entro hay PD: Alvaro seguira siendo administrador????? PD2:si quieres unete en esa wiki Kensei's Come Back! Creo que el título lo dice todo, así que para que hablar Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 20:58 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-Elementos Por??, Solo subi unos mejores...AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:12 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Solo por eso tuviste que deshacer todas las ediciones -_-? AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:15 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Que?? Por Favor Sasuke, no salgas con excusas. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:18 9 sep 2011 (UTC) elemento sangre Hola Sasuke e visto que se a quitado la encuesta del elemento sangre al final se queda o se quita?? espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:34 9 sep 2011 (UTC) respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:19 9 sep 2011 (UTC) favor Hola Sasuke me podrias hacer un favor?? en la wiki de ayer si puedes subirr MS,MSE esque el problema que si los suvo yo no se por que pero no me aparecen saludos espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:55 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke cuadno podre regresar cuanto tiempo?????Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:46 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Alberto García oye Sasuke estoy creando el ertículo del raikage y necesito saber cuál es el numero de Alberto sino primero,segundo,etc espero tu respueestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:01 10 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok no hay problema una cosa puedo usar el elemento fantasma como kekkei genkai 14:20 10 sep 2011 (UTC) ok estoonces es mi kekkei ttotta 14:31 10 sep 2011 (UTC) si soy miembro por que no salgo en la pagina de burijji ? como miembro hablar en el mensaje de Alberto me has dicho que querias hablarconmigo de que quieres hablar??Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:45 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Conectate al Xhat de Burijji y discutimos lo de los mangas Zider Ximenon 15:04 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Sasuke nesesitamos de de la alianza si ya esta o no si puedes vente para el chat de naruto wiki q esta mi jefesita Atte Kanon96 18:21 10 sep 2011 (UTC)kanon96Kanon96 18:21 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Si, me encantaría ser la madrina de Sakura Uzumaki, espero tus respuestas. 18:27 10 sep 2011 (UTC) He estado editando y trabajando más en bleach wiki, por eso ahora edito menos aqui. 18:38 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Saga Hola Sasuke, te quiero preguntar que si Nagato y Kimimaro aparecen en mi saga porque como en las noticias de la wiki dice: Kimimaro y Nagato aparecerán atacarán en la Saga de Lautaro, pero aparece Souta y ayuda a Burijji a luchar contra Los Inmortales, sellando a Kimimaro, pero Nagato escapa, pero Lautaro ya no aparece en mi saga, eso es lo que quiero saber si salen los dos inmortales Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:33 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Íconos Hola sasuke, me puedes decir com haces los iconos de los elementos por favor? 21:21 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Ok, gracias por decirme, pero no tengo photoshop, serias tan amable de crear el Elemento Meteoro por favor? PD: Aquí esta el Kanji: 隕 21:32 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Grax (de nuevo) Gracias sasuke, me gusto mucho el ícono, oye, te puedes venir al chat? 21:41 10 sep 2011 (UTC) concurso sasuke, creo que nadie contestara al concurso, vi toda la lista de animes y no los encontre Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 00:36 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno yo me se algunos pero no todos, Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 00:57 11 sep 2011 (UTC) yo tambien, pero esta dificil Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 01:07 11 sep 2011 (UTC) akatshuki afterlive Hola Sasuke mira en akatsuki Afterlive Fer esta insultando llamando inutil,tontos etc y dije a Mei que lo bloqueara y no hace caso ni nombra un nuevo administrador para que se haga cargo te diho que voy a llamar aun helper que quite el vandalismo pero el cargo de administrador es dificil que lo tenga ya que no puede quitar el vandalismo que hay por Fer los insultos mira en mi discusion por favor dime que te parece les doy a akatsuki 24 h si en ese tiempo no a quitado el vandalismo me obligan a llamar aun helper saludos y por favor dime tu opinionAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:20 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke yo hable con Mei y creo que no me hizo caso y dije que hiciera administrador a Kanon y nada por favor cuando hables con ella dame una respuesta por que osino hablare con los helpers arreglaran todo pero te repito que si Mei no sabe solucionar eso seguro que le quitan su flagAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:44 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Mei ya bloqueo a Fer pero igualmente necesita unos administradores para que borren esos comentarios y poner asus miembros en orden ya que se han pasado Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:55 11 sep 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por las pistas, te enviare unos 4 que encontre (solo eso porque algunos que tenian comentarios ya no estan) Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 13:39 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Fixture de Peleas |} 'Nueva Taka' | 'Burijji' |- |Samekage,Auron y Apolo |Kusana |- |Suki Uzumaki | Souta Okuma y Ayame Furukawa |- |Satariel Yami |Lautaro García y Axux |- |Auron Uchiha y Apolo Shimura |Kensei Fushigi y Natsuko Kazuki |- |Samekage,Apolo,Suki y Satariel |Moroha Noken, Ayame, Souta,Nasaku y Kusana |- |Samekage, Suki y Saskaru |Lautaro Garcia,Axux,Nasaku y Kusana |- |Saskaru Uchiha |Sasuke Uzumaki |- | | |- | | |} 1ra Fixture. Kusana llega a la guarida secreta de Nueva Taka y encuentra a Samekage Auron y Apolo quienes lo descubren y le dan una paliza a Kusana pero este logra herir a Auron gravemente pero Auron es salvado por Apolo Kusana aprovecha esto y escapa de ahi.(Será mucho más largo solo te hice un resumén) 2da Fixture Souta y Ayame van por caminos diferentes para buscar ninjas de Nueva Taka.Souta se encuentra con Suki estos pelean parejamente (Souta tiene activada su Armadura de Acero) pero luego Suki utiliza su Modo Oscuro y comienza a ganarle a Souta, al sentir el chakra de Souta y un chakra muy oscuro como es el de Suki Ayame va a ayudar a Souta y golpea a Suki antes de que ella pueda matar a Souta.Comienza una pelea de Chicas(muy lindas por cierto XD) es muy parejo pero suki logra acertarle a Ayame con su Elemento Oscuridad: juicio en ese momento SOuta le da todo el chakra que le sobraba a Ayame y esta logra derrotar a Suki pero no matarla ya que una sombra misteriosa la lleva en un vortex de sombras.(No quiero darla por muerta entiendeme) 3ra Fixture Lautaro y Axux quien iban buscando a Souta y Ayame para ayudarlos son interceptados por Satariel Yami,Lautaro pide a su Compañero Axux que quiere pelear solo contra Satariel a lo que Axux accede pero que pelearía si Lautaro se ve en problemas Axux se sienta sobre una roca en una montaña nomuy lejana para observar la pelea.Lautaro esta perdiendo contra Satariel Lautaro decide entrar en Modo Cazador emparejando la pelea.Luego Satariel usa el Elemento Oscuridad y vuelve a tomar ventaja pero Lautaro usa su Hogyooku al máximo poder y comienza a ganarle a Satariel,Satariel usa su jutsu más poderoso ELemento Oscuridad Rosa Sangrienta y antes de que Axux intervenga usa elemento oscuridad thanatos para aprisionar y dejar muerto a Axux y a Lautaro.(Pueden estar muertos pero si quieren digamos que Satariel les perdono la vida y los dejo vivo)Luego de ESto Satariel es recogido por una Sombra y se va a un lugar desconocido. oye fer, si yo empate con fer, como puedo perder contra satariel junto con mi compañero???, fer, puedes arreglar esa parte porfavor, que lo encuentro ilogico Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 14:17 11 sep 2011 (UTC) 4ta Fixture Auron Uchiha y APolo Shimura encuentran al Equipo Kensei y se disponen a Matarlos.Luego de que el Shimura active su Susanoo y protega a Auron esta usa Chibaku Tensei practicamente dejando muerto a Kensei pero Natsuko aprovecha esto y con Kensei logran romper el Chibaku callendo como un cohete hacia el piso el Susanoo de APolo se debilita alli el equipo Kensei usa esto y hace retroceder al Susanoo asi Kensei logra matar a Auron pero este lo deja muy herido por el Chibaku Tensei Apolo usa Amaterasu y deja inconciente en el piso a Kensei pero Natsuko logra empatar con Apolo y los dos cansados caen al piso.(Apolo luego es llevado por una Sombra) 5ta Fixture Samekage va tras Moroha pero el Equipo Teneger logra recuperarse y reunirse con Moroha al llegar samekage se encuentra con ellos y comienza una pelea feroz.Samekage logra paralizar a Moroha para que no se mueva y saca a Suki y a Apolo de un vortex de sombra estos ya estan muertos y empiezan a luchar contra el Equipo Teneger El equipo Teneger casi muerto esta por ser asesinado hasta que aparece el Equipo Nasaku y Natsuko para detenerlos el Equipo Nasaku logra detener a Suki y a Apolo pero Moroha es acuchillado por el susanoo de SOmbra de Samekage Satariel quien logro resistir las sombras de Samekage aparece y sana a Suki reviviendola luego la lleva y deja a Samekage al merced de los Equipos: Teneger,Nasaku y Moroha Noken Moroha esta muy herido y El Equipo Teneger casi muerto solo esta Nasaku y Kusana para enfrentar a Samekage estos empatan su poder y Nasaku desata al Kyuby Sombra pero SAmekage usa sus sombras y logra contrarrestar su efecto pero es pillado por Moroha quien usa el Amaterasu Sagrado tirado en el piso y debilita al Susanoo Kusana aprovecha esto y le asesta un Doble Rasengan de Lava a Samekage.El amo de las sombras Samekage se retira del campo de batalla.El Equipo Nasaku encuentra y mata a Satariel pero Suki logra escapar de sus manos. 6ta Fixture Samekage y Suki encuentran a Lautaro y a Axux quienes sobrevivieron al temible ataque de Satariel pero Samekage y Suki fueron perseguidos por el Equipo Nasaku. Suki es atacada por el Equipo Nasaku y SAmekage por el Equipo Axux pero Samekage lidia con la situación y logra entretener a Axux y a Lautaro con sus sombras para ayudar a Suki quien estaba medio muerta por los Ataque de Nasaku con el Kyuby Sombra Kusana se enfrenta a Samekage pero Same le tiende una trampa y le corta el Cuelllo con la Espada de Sombra de su Susanoo Sombra,suki muere a manos de Nasaku quien liberra a totalidad el poder del Kyuby sombra Samekage logra poner a Nasaku en su estado normal pero le cuesta mucho chakra y resulta mal Herido Lautaro Garcia y Axux quienes se liberaron de las sombras se preparan para asesinarlo.Saskaru pasa rápidamente y le deja una tarjeta en la mano a Axux que decia que esperaba a Sasuke uzumaki para pelear en el Templo de los Uchihas a cualquier hora y que lo estaría esperando Saskaru lleva a Samekage a un lugar desconocido,la tarjeta tambien decia que sasuke vaya solo. 7ma Fixture Eso lo haremos luego lo que si tu estabas re cansado y te estaba por matar con mi katana pero te toque la frente y te di ese poder misterioso que lo usarías solo cuando estes a punto de MORIR. Sabes cuando se me ocurrio esto? Agarre a un muñeco de Peluche(un reno al cual le puse el nombre de Rodolfo XD no te rias) y al despertarme tenia esas excelentes ideas- Batalla tú batallarás como Sasuke Uzumaki no como Isamu y podriamos hacerla ya pero en otro wiki te doy el enlace de mi wiki personal(SOy re moderno xDDD) http://es.muchalucha.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity ahi la haremos primero ahora mismo comenzamos vente al chat de ahi creo que ya esta activado si no lo activaré Saludos 14:22 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Cambio de planes amigo Auron peleará con Axux luego de Que Satariel noquee a Lautaro y Satariel y Auron lu "mataran" pero en realidad Lautaro y Axux estaran vivos gracias a su no se que XDD 14:34 11 sep 2011 (UTC) me ha dicho el usuario Juanko si tienes halgo contra el tienes halgo contra el?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:12 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Nesecito Hablar Contigo Sasuke por favor nesecito hablar contingo lo antes posible por favor 'pein 16:43 11 sep 2011 (UTC)lautaro15''' Chat urgentisimo Sasuke vente al chat es urgente Lautaro hizo un desastre y la guerra esta un desastre necesito hablar contigo Lautaro no quiere perder y desastre XD. 17:30 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Kusana Hola, puedo interpretr a kusana ya que no hay nadieque lo interprete?, si algo vamos al chat Sebastianpinguan 19:59 11 sep 2011 (UTC) pelea recuerdas la pelea que tuve con fer hace un tiempo???la pondre en mi saga, cuando termine la parte donde se escapa Nagato Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 22:14 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, no me has respondido lo de kusana... puedo interpretarlo o no? Sebastianpinguan 19:08 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Alianza hola Sasuke me e unido a una ORG me gustaria hacer una alianza soy el co fundador es decir que tranquilo que cualquier cosa o cualquier problema me avisas ami que yo te respondere lo más rapido posible seguire editando aquí y si me decidis inentar para volver vuelvo bueno dime si quieres hacer una alianza o no espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 19:17 12 sep 2011 (UTC) respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:51 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Chat Si puedes conectate... (perdon por dejarte plantado en el chat hace unos dias, es solo que tenia que hacer unos deberes 20:57 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Oponente de Burijji Hola Sasuke, quisiera hablarte sobre este nuevo enemigo que tengo planeado para Burijji, no se si quieres que aparezaca en la primera o segunda temporada, se llama Takeshi Seishin un viejo amigo de Kensei Fushigi de la academia, este tiene un Kekkei Genkai el cual le permite crear sus pensamientos en realidad, es usuario del Kekkei Tota, Elemento Acido y le robo un dojutsu a un shinobi de aldea, y clan desconocido, este dojutsu (nombre todavía no decidido) le permite lanzar un rayo de fuego altamente concentrado (vision laser xD), este rayo sale desde el iris por lo que a donde se mira, ira el rayo, y este también puede funcionar como linterna iluminando bastante, dime que opinas? Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 21:31 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Saga oye, puedo poner a Ikodori Masakuda en mi saga? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:11 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Sama Me Puede Hacer Varios Favores a mi No me Sale la Plantilla o Infobox colocala yo la edito Personajes YugiitoUzumaki y Konan Yami y Ayudame con Mi Plantilla no se que ocurrio a Puse el Susanoo y el Amaterasu y el espejo de Yata me Dejas queriod Sama ? ATT Nasaku Gracias...por la atencion dojutsu Mira sasuke-sama es posible que uno pueda inventar su kekkei genkai? espero tu repuesta 14:25 14 sep 2011 (UTC) claro yo te dire los detalles ok 14:34 14 sep 2011 (UTC) mision hola, gracias por escojerme para la mision, me puedes explicar, de que se tratara? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:05 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok ok, ahora empezare a hacer el siguiente capitulo de mi saga (me dispongo a hacer minimo uno al día) Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:10 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Izanagi Eterno Puedo usar el Izanagi Eterno? solo pregunto porque pusiste en nuestra pelea que lo Use XD si es asi que es necesario? Perdon Lei Mal XD Perdon lei mal me tengo que inventar el Izanagi Perfecto XD 19:07 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, al fin que ha dicho el co-lider de que yo pertenesca? Saludos de un chico que quiere ser Kusana, es decir yo, mas bien Sebastianpinguan 19:36 14 sep 2011 (UTC) XD Ta bn, yo puedo esperar Sebastianpinguan 19:39 14 sep 2011 (UTC) kekkei genkai dojutsu mira ya lo cree mañana terminare el dojutsu por completo ahh y de antemano gracias por dejarme crearlo 23:23 14 sep 2011 (UTC) re-kanji bueno, nose que es el romaji, pero el kanji es el nombre de algo en letras japonesas, me puedes explicar, que es el romaji? PD:habra una reunion??? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:00 15 sep 2011 (UTC) concurso te envie algunas respuestas del concurso por email, me faltaron 4 PD:Cual es el premio? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 14:50 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke te envie mis respuestas por gmail creo que me faltan 2 XP Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 15:10 19 sep 2011 (UTC) re-concurso reviva denuevo tu email, solo me falta 1 Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 16:00 19 sep 2011 (UTC) concurso tengo las respuestas del concurso !!!! ahora quiero que veas cuales estan bien y las que estan mal, te deje las respuestas en tu email Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 19:18 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Che Sasuke Ssauke ¿Hay Cupos Libres? 22:43 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Queria saber si me puedo unir a Burijji [[Usuario:NagatoMadara10|'NagatoR10']] 22:43 19 sep 2011 (UTC) miembros bueno, como david se fue, somos 9, lo que significa que hay que buscar nuevos miembros, tienes uno en mente? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 22:53 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola he hablado con Axux y te mando mis respuestas del examen de ingreso. lo hago sin mirar las respuestas, haber que tal me sale y espero entrar. 1:En el del combate de los Sannin contra Kabuto, 2: Sasuke, 3: Sapo, 4: gaara, 5: ninjutsu, 6: porque le puede controlar, 7: ninguna, 8: el de fusionar sus cuerpos y poder moverse y combatir 2 en un solo cuerpo, 9: no, 10: karin, 11: muchas, lo siento nose todas todas. 12: jiinton, elemento polvo, 13: el madera, 14: el primer hokage y yamato, 15: en la reunion de los 5 kages, aunque no estaba el hokage, 16: el de el genjutsu de shisui, 17: para meter a sasuke en un gran genjutsu que le hiciese defender konoha, 18: porque sabia que el combatiria con sasuke y que el utilizaria el poder de itachi en sus ojos y asi caeria, 19: por el daño que le hacia al control de chakra y al brazo de naruto, lo hizo tsunade. 20: fuego. te dejo el enlace de mi fanon por si te interesa http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Shino-nara/Usuario_Shino-nara_fannon/_TOMOYA_ABURAME . espero entrar aunque se que tengo algunas preguntas mal. si tengo que hacer algun cambio dimelo, gracias!! Shino-nara Apoyo a su personaje, su personaje es muy bueno Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 23:30 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Tatsu se que no nos deveria importar, pero Niaku25 bloqueo la mayoria de los miembros de tatsu en tatsu wiki, se que no nos deverias importar, pero podriamos ayudarlos PD:segun Fer, niaku y monkey son la misma persona, y como monkey era de burijji, investigare sobre el PD2: que te parese el personaje de shino? Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 00:12 20 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok, tienes a alguien en mente? PD:No logre encontrar el 4 y 5 personaje del concurso, pero seguire buscando Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:32 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la pista, gracias a eso solo me falta 1 por encontrar (la 4) y encontre a maya, asique solo me falta 1 Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 17:48 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Metete al chat de Burijji asi razonamos los pagos y mangas Zider Ximenon 14:12 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias ^^ Hola Sasuke, gracias por ponerme el archivo en mi discusión ^^, bueno acerca de lo de ser administrador, intentaré edtar más aqui, pero creo que estaré ocupada por lo de la escuela y los deberes etc... bueno hasta luego. 19:01 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Sasuke le pedi Autorisacion a Andrey para enpezar a ser un borrador de mi Mision de los jutsus en mi blog saludos' pein 13:45 22 sep 2011 (UTC)Lautaro15''' Jutsus te acuesdas que te pedi permiso y me lo diste para aser una mision unica? Trataria de Hace millones de años en los tiempos cuando el Sabio de los 6 Caminos era el Jichuriki de la Bestia de 10 colas, el sabio desarollo ocho jutsus con la capacidad de Crear y Destruir. El sabio se dio cuenta que estos jutsus, en las manos equivocadas podian destruir el mundo llenandolo de caos, ruina, hambre, guerras y muerte. El sabio decidio dar los jutsus a ocho Jichurikis de las Bestias Sagradas y que los escondan.habia Gente que quiere usalos para el Mal y yo junto a Kensei axux souta (de Burijji) Mei Alastor Shiro y Gintoki Kanzaki de (akatsuki aftelife)vamos a sellalos pein 14:00 22 sep 2011 (UTC)lautaro15 CHAT Sasuke, si estas conectado, vivo vente al chat plis tengo algunas cosas que decirte Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Senjutsu Sasuke Sama Puedo utilizar el Senjutsu espero tu respuesta Att Nasaku hola hola, me pregunto, puedo tener el jutsu migracion espacio-temporal? PD:esta wiki a estado un poco inactiva estos dias Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:11 25 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok, cuando seguiras con tu batalla contra fer? el me dijo que te tocaba editarla http://es.muchalucha.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uzumaki_vs_Saskaru_Uchiha:_La_Batalla_L%C3%ADder PD:tienes pensado en el nuevo miembro? si aun no lo as pensado mira el personaje de este usuario http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:NagatoMadara10/El_7_Camino_del_Dolor Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 20:31 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke me gustaria saber que es eso de las batallas esque soy miembro de una ORG que esta Fer y no me hace gracia eso por que ya Nueva Taka cob Burijii nada tiene que ver otra cosa puedo copiar mi anterior personaje a mi ORG? esque no se me ocurre nada oye me a dicho un usuario que Juan se ofendio por un comentario tuyo y mio tu sabes lo que pasa y me dice que me busco para pelear halgo?? asi que le dijistes esque yo no lo se es urgenteAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:47 27 sep 2011 (UTC) y también me ha dicho halgo de Burijii pero no esta muy seguro esta en el chat de NarutoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:55 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Páginas Hola Sasuke, acaso podrías restaurarme unas páginas qué ya quiero comenzar a trabajar en ellas, son estas: *Clan Fushigi *Aldea Oculta del Bosque *Gensogan *¡Rumores! ¡Búsqueda! ¡Al Fin nos encontramos con el Caza Recompensas! Ya quisiera comenzar a trabajar en ellas, por favor te pido las restaures, espero tu respuesta, Bye :) -- Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 21:02 27 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: no recuerdo bien el nombre de mi saga, así que tal vez ese enlace no es él correcto. favor me puedes crear el icono del elemento teremoto para aquí?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:29 28 sep 2011 (UTC) no lo se lo que quieres tu pideme cualquier cosa y intentare de cumplirlaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:32 28 sep 2011 (UTC) pideme algo ahora si quieresAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:34 28 sep 2011 (UTC) me vas a crear el icono por favor?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:20 28 sep 2011 (UTC) acepto todas las demás excepto una no voy a ceder todos mis jutsus propiosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:07 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Esta bien acepto pero creame 3 magma,terremoto y cuchillo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:51 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ok que más cosas quieres?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:54 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Sasuke no voy a esperar aque Andrey te responda creame primero los iconos y luego me dices los favores y en el bloqg que cre en el enlance que te di ayer de la Wiki ponme esos Kenkkeis en el blog y en mi persoanaje Hiroto que solo sera el elemento terremoto por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:57 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye Sasuke me puede poner Lautaro los Kekeis que me has creado el resto? esque tengo problemas con las imaganesAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:10 29 sep 2011 (UTC)